Affection, is all i need
by Phanforever
Summary: Harry goes back for his 8th year with only Neville as company, but Draco Malfoy has also returned to complete his studies. Sharing a dorm with him will be very interesting, especially when he learns Draco needs someone to help him along the way M rating, contains explicit language. Contains boy on boy so if your not into that do not read.
1. Chapter 1

"Piss off!" Harry James Potter screamed at a massive crowd of stunned publicists. It was the final straw; after years of being followed constantly by persistent fans and nosy publicists, he could no longer take it. His mind was finally made up; he would return to his sanctuary that is Hogwarts for his final, eight, year.

The noise on the platform never changed. It was full of weeping mothers, excited first years and miserable seventh years; they were not looking forward to exams. The only noises that weren't there, the only noises that mattered, were Fred and George's laughing voices, Hermione's stern cough and Ron's mouth crunching up food. They didn't want to return: Hermione wanted to spend time with her parents, Ron and George could not face having Fred no be with them. This left a very friendless Harry to make his way into an isolated compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

He sat down onto the itchy seats, set his bag onto the floor beside him and gently laid his red and gold tie onto his lap, marvelling in all the memories a single object could bring back to him. He snapped out of his trip down memory lane as a brown haired figure swept into the room and sat beside him.

"Neville" Harry rejoiced, he may not have to be alone now.

"Hey harry, so glad to see you, it would have been miserable without a friend with me" Neville smiled back.

"My thoughts exactly" Harry gleamed.

The pair sat silently the rest of the way, moods were uplifted between the two and both were so very thankful for the company.

Upon arriving at the station, the pair grabbed their bags and launched themselves from the carriage with high hopes that this year would help them achieve their best without any distractions from dark lords and evil ferrets. That was until Harry spotted the familiar colour of platinum blonde hair.

"Shit" He exclaimed.

"What's wrong Harry?" Neville looked curiously.

"Malfoys back" He frowned.

Neville's head cocked itself sideways until his eyes reached its target. Malfoy was indeed there.

"Ignore him this year Harry, he isn't going to be worth the trouble" Neville sighed and wondere3d off to find them a boat that would lead them into a brand new year at Hogwarts.

Swearing to his self that Malfoy would not bother him this year, Harry followed quickly after Neville avoiding the blank and adoring gazes thrown his way. Not a single student missed his presence and many of them stupidly pointed at him and spoke in hushed voices. This year would be very interesting indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Harrys POV

"Welcome back eighth year students, I'm so glad to see such familiar faces and hope you have a wonderful last year" Professor McGonagall chirped.

"Now, let's get down to business, as there is so few of you and you are a brand new year, I have decided that it is in your best interest to have dorms with mixed houses". Loud cries of disgust rang through the great hall and many students began to protest. This couldn't get any worse.

"My decision is final, there is no point in complaining and to make things fair I will be picking your new dorm buddies out of a hat, there will be two to a dorm, which is located on the east wing of the castle and there will be no exchanges of roommates". She glanced sternly at Terry boot who was already outraged at the idea of sharing with another house. McGonagall strutted over to the sorting hat and began to pull out names and read them.

"Terry Boot and Neville Longbottom" She said passing Neville the dorm room key. Poor Neville

"You've got to be kidding me; I've got Longbottom as a roomie!" Terry pronounced.

"Yes, and I wouldn't be so concerned Boot, for if Mr Longbottom did not kill Nagini YOU would not be standing here today, I'd say you owe him gratitude and not hate" McGonagall stared down at Boot's now sheepish face. I laughed quietly to myself

"Sorry Professor, Longbottom" Boot mumbled.

Many other names were pulled and more cries of outrage rang through the halls until finally everyone silenced when Professor McGonagall called out "Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter". It just got worse

"Do you want me to get killed?" Where the first words that came out of Malfoys mouth since he had arrived at Hogwarts, which was a logical answer as I wouldn't mind killing him all that too much.

"I assure you Mr Malfoy that is not my intention". She replied

I grabbed the key off of Professor McGonagall and called to Malfoy to follow as I walked quietly out of the hall. Malfoy followed cautiously, a pained expression swept across his face.

I opened the dorm to reveal two beds on opposite sides of the room each equipped with a oak chest in front of them.

"I'll take the one of the left and you can have the right" I spoke softly.

Malfoy moved silently and began to unpack his things into the chest. I followed suit then lay down on the bed, my head in my hands, thinking why on earth I agreed to come back, but more importantly why did Malfoy do the same?

The silence was almost unbearable and I was about to give in and start a civil conversation when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I spoke out.

Neville walked into the room and looked around inspecting everything; his eyes rested on Malfoy's side of the room and sighed softly.

"Boot will not shut the fuck up, so I thought I'd come and check out your room, also dinner is soon and it thought I'd come down with you, if that's okay" Neville spoke to me.

"Sure, let me just finish getting changed" I spoke as I shoved on my Hogwarts robes over myself. They fit a bit snug this year, I had been visiting the gym regularly and my height shot up over the summer, I was taller than most people now and playing Quidditch constantly has helped me in the abs department, modesty is my strong point but I must say , I looked pretty good.

"Are you coming down for dinner Malfoy?" I asked civil.

But he just shook his head and went back to sorting his books into a neat pile on his bedside dresser.

"Come on then Neville" I said grabbing my tie and walking out of the room.

We made our way to the great hall and pushed open the enormous doors and stood unblinking. Everyone was staring straight at me, Cheers erupted and gratitude was patted on my back as I walked numbly to the middle of the Gryffindor table and sat down, Neville sat next to me. I blushed and kept my head down and soon the great hall simmered down to causal chatter amongst friends.

I sat down for the first time in months and had hilarious conversations with everyone in Gryffindor who had returned; Seamus, Dean, Luna (who Neville had invited to join us) and finally Ginny, we broke it off mutually months ago and happily agreed on staying friends. Dinner was great and I hadn't laughed so much since the end of the war, it felt so good to be home.

But my mind began to wonder, why Malfoy hasn't come down to dinner, all his friends were down here. I shook my head of all thoughts about Malfoy, I would not obsess over him, not this year.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter has explicit imagery in it! You have been warned

Harrys POV

Dinner was over faster than I would have liked and my mind, however much I would deny it, was still wondering about Malfoy; how could one person plague my existence so much!? Never have I ever paid so much attention to a single person in my life. Although, I did pay close attention to the gardener Aunt Petunia hired in 5th year, he had amazing blue eyes, sandy blonde hair and the most magnificent body known to man. Hermione is the only one who knows I'm gay, I'm pretty sure Ginny had her inkling about my preferences, I could never face Ron's reaction though … never.

I moved fast, dodging in-between students, to get back to my dorm before curfew so I could finish up with unpacking. I leaped up the stairs and dashed for the door, avoiding overly touchy fans and grabbed hold of the door handle. I slowly slid into the room to find Malfoy fast asleep on his bed, were only boxers. My heart began to race as I noticed his pure porcelain skin, the way his back arched slightly and the curve of his arse snuck out slightly underneath his tight silk boxers. His body was perfect, almost petite. He slept like a wild cat, hunched in and protective, he is so beautifully sexy and it took everything in me to hold myself back from pouncing on him and, WAIT WHAT? Oh merlin that is Draco Malfoy, sworn enemy from the first time we met, annoying little ferret, what was I thinking? He's not sexy, his soft shaggable body is definitely not sexy, and his messy hair that covers half his face of perfection is definitely not sexy. Dear Merlin please help me.

Ignoring the tight feeling nesting in the crotch of my trousers, I undressed slowly and clambered into bed. I could not sleep though; the bulge in my pants wouldn't go away. Shifting my weight so I could face Malfoy I finally began to just let it happen; Malfoy is attractive, so very attractive and I am so very horny. Slyly fisting my hand into my boxers, I wrapped my sweaty palm around my very hard member. This is not normal. Tugging rough on my cock I watched Malfoy as he breathed hard and deep, and that's how I imagined shagging him, I could feel his tight arse around my cock, pushing roughly in and out, caressing his porcelain skin. I could imagine how loud he would scream out, begging me to go faster and harder, calling my name. As imaginary Malfoy climaxed, my own orgasm came to a close, a silent scream left on my lips. Oh I was in deep trouble

I glanced at Malfoy; sure he was still sleeping, I walked to the bathroom to clean up. Looking at my red face in the mirror, embarrassment began to take over; I just wanked over Malfoy as he slept. I returned back to my bed and fell asleep, my dreams plagued by a beautiful porcelain body.


End file.
